maliks_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Elliott Morgenstern
Elliott Christopher Morgenstern Slytherin Alumni Age: Immortal, but physically 22. School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry House: Slytherin Alumni Job: Assassin for The Black Parade Patronus: A Wolf. Boggart: Failure Personality Elliott Morgenstern is a very quiet person. He barely trusts anyone, but if he does, he would do anything. When the time of business comes, he is usually very strict and speaks only when asked. Being a vampire, Elliott does drink blood, but his blood usually comes from people who have gone wrongly in life. Unless he wants to turn someone, which is incredibly unusual. He has a very tough appearance and would rather show not many signs of weakness. He has a knack for fighting and running. Elliott is also somewhat sneaky, his plans usually to himself. Only those closest to him get to see the soft and vulnerable side to him. Although he may not admit it, he's broken. There's a part in his heart that can't be fixed. The part that once belonged to his long gone lover. He sometimes gets to show his cute and dorky attitude. When he's not busy, of course. Many consider him a cold and dark person. One that isn't to be reckoned with, but then again, never judge a book by its cover. That, is very clear to see. History A few weeks before Elliott was born, domestical abuse took part from his father towards his mother. The abuse was what caused Elliott to be premature. When born, he couldn't leave the hospital until weeks after he was born. His father didn't want him, but his mother did. His mother was a Russian pureblood witch, and his dad was merely a Greek muggle-born wizard. The decision on what to do with Elliott once he was released from the hospital led to a fight between his parents, which led to a death. His mother's. Elliott was dropped off at his mom's sister's house. Her name was Angelina. There, Elliott was raised to be the hero. He didn't mind, considering he loved his aunt and uncle very much, as well as his two cousins, which were twins and a year younger than him. They raised him as a member of his family and didn't mind dealing with whatever magical outburst he had - whenever he had them. He was glad for it, glad for not being raised by the "deceitful son of a whore" father of his. Yes, he was well informed of everything. Very well informed. Once he received his Hogwarts letter, Elliott took it calmly. He didn't actually want to go to Hogwarts, but to a school of magic in his homeland, Russia. He'd rather fly back, instead of going to the local school, but he went for the sake of his family. The decision was a hard one for the hat. It was actually in between Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but after a minute or so, the hat took a wild guess and placed him in Slytherin. In Slytherin, Elliott grew up on a manner completely different to the rest of his housemates. He was respectful, responsible, kind, and overall, forgiving. Elliott started in Hogwarts on 1969, meaning he graduated on 1975. Those seven years went by rather quickly for Elliott, who grew as an honorable man. On is last year, he received the position of Head Boy and even fell in love with the Head Girl. Romance grew between them, but unfortunately for him, she used dark magic. Fearing the thought of losing her, he joined the black market once he graduated, his family soon forgotten. His faithful girlfriend did the trades and whatever, while Elliott assassinated them weeks later for precaution. He left no trace of him, except for the Greek Omega symbol in his victims' right shoulder blade, signifying their brutal end. For that, he became known as Omega. After four years of assassinations, Elliott and his girlfriend, Izzy, came to an end. It ended due to a deal gone wrong. It was the only deal he decided to show up to, and once he did, he spotted his beloved doing the unforgivable to another man. It turned out she was a fake. In a rage, he killed her. The guy who was doing her was accompanied by three other men. All of them were killed, except for one. That oh so special one was actually a vampire who turned him. His change was absolute pain, but once the change was complete, he drank of every muggle, witch and wizard who crossed him, out of bloodlust. After realizing what he did, he fled back to Russia, knowing the authorities would be after him. He met a guy, no, a vampire, who was nice enough not to kill him and train him on how to control his bloodlust. He trained him in every weapon there was, including a sword. He continued assassinating people for his trainer, as well. He also took missions from several other trusted colleagues, which led to his return to England in 2023. Fully aware of The Black Parade, he intended on joining. Wand Yew, eleven inches, encasing a Unicorn Hair core. ElliottMorgenstern.jpg ElliottMorgenstern2.jpg ElliottMorgenstern3.gif ElliottMorgenstern1.jpg